Lifestream Antics
by InsaneChickOfWriting
Summary: The Lifestream will never be the same. Contains oddness and crack.
1. Pranks and Daddy

All together again, all remnants of hatred gone. Of course, just because they were in the Lifestream didn't mean they were free of Zack's pranks. Not by a long shot...

"ZACK!" Cloud glanced up to see a blur of black racing towards him, followed by a distant figure in red chasing after. He sighed, wondering what the man did now.

"Should I even ask?" Zack stopped, grinning widely.

"I-" A fireball shot past, barely missing him. "Yeah I gotta run. Note to self: Do NOT make Genesis mad." The blonde giggled to himself as he hurried away, the gorgeous redhead now stopping beside him.

"Loveless was never meant to be tarnished by such uses," he said by way of explanation. Cloud suddenly had an idea of what Zack had wanted that picture for now. And so the chase was on, a blonde now added.

Angeal sighed as Genesis continued ranting, Zack clinging to him from behind, while Genesis was backed up by an embarrassed Cloud. "I understand, but please refrain from harming my puppy." The boy was transferred from his back to his arms.

"Then get your puppy to stop hanging on my Cloud." Said blonde was now a tomato. "And to stop butchering Loveless." Angeal snickered at the fact Cloud now had priority over the precious book. Zack smirked and draped himself over the boy.

"'My friend, your desire.'" Genesis glared, hands twitching in a familiar way, signalling he was attempting not to strangle the other.

"Zack," Angeal reprimanded. "that wasn't very nice." The man grinned sheepishly, eyes sparkling with mischief that quickly turned into a glare as Genesis wrapped himself around Angeal.

"'My friend, your desire," he quipped with a smirk, pecking the older man on the cheek. "Payback's a bitch eh Zack?" With that, the redhead grabbed his flustered blonde and started off, throwing a comment over his shoulder as he went. "You might want to put the puppy on a leash."

The Lifestream had an odd way of working. Despite all their differences, everyone agreed on that. "Mama?" Wide, innocent eyes stared up a Aerith. The small child turned to Sephiroth, lighting up when he saw him. "Daddy!" The former psychopath ran toward the former nightmare, clinging to Sephiroth's leg. Everyone covered up their snickering, Aerith staring at the sight with soft eyes. "Kadaj...is a kid. And Sephiroth...is his 'daddy.'" This time, their raucous laughter wasn't able to be contained.

* * *

**A/N: Again, another thing reposted. I'll be posting something probably...**


	2. Females and Problems

Sometimes, being dead was way better than being alive had ever been. Although Cloud still looked like a tomato at the end of the day, all his insecurities, his terrible sense of never being good enough, all of it was gone. Even when Vincent miraculously made it to the Lifestream, Cid with him, Genesis's disappointed look never escaping him, he didn't feel bad. Sure he was 'with' Genesis, at least here in the Lifestream, but it was so different here than on Gaia. Flowers all over, happiness abounded, and hell, he wouldn't be surprised if they all suddenly had an orgy. Most bizarre of all, he didn't care. Not in the same sense as before, back when he was miserable, but in a sense of everyone loved each other here, though they tried to keep everything somewhat similar to their time on Gaia. However, the Lifestream shot that down, deciding to weave it's way through everyone. The Lifestream was almost like a sentient being, deciding all on its own who it liked with who. At the time, it seemed to favor Aerith and Sephiroth, though the moment Tifa arrived it promptly ditched the idea of the two together. Yes, he decided, the Lifestream was female and picky and did things on whims, and because the Lifestream wanted everyone to love, to have love, but sometimes favor shifted in the way it viewed someone. And then they'd find themselves thrown together with someone they'd never even considered. That much was obvious when he found himself in Cid's arms due to Genesis and Vincent getting together. Cloud right then and there decided the Lifestream definitely had its share of problems too.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry to make you all wait so long! I'm working on updating everything, so just bear with me please! Hope you enjoyed although it was short. Next one is already written, I just have to type it out and upload it!**


End file.
